Jack Westbrook
Unborn son |job = Former prosecutor Lawyer Volunteer chairman |path = Pedophile |signature = Taking pictures of victims and keeping them as trophies |mo = Molestation |victims = 6+ molested |status = Deceased |actor = Jeffrey Nordling |appearance = "The Boys of Sudworth Place" }} Jack Westbrook was a pedophile who appeared in the Season Ten episode "The Boys of Sudworth Place". Background Ranked first in his class, Westbrook became the Assistant District Attorney for several rural counties in Massachusetts and racked up a reputation for winning a large majority of his cases. This caught the attention of higher-ups in the court system, who got him a job as a top prosecutor in Boston. From 2002 to 2004, he volunteered at a halfway house for troubled young boys, known as Sudworth Place. However, underneath this facade, Westbrook was a closet pedophile who molested the boys frequenting Sudworth Place. Among his victims were Brian Stiller (whom Westbrook considered to be his favorite), Chad Griffith, Andrew Ford, and Matthew Jones, who became best friends due to their shared ordeal. After leaving Sudworth Place in 2004 for unknown reasons, Westbrook moved on with his life. In 2007, he married a woman, Linda, and eventually impregnated her with their son. Due to the dangers brought by his job, the two began moving around in the area frequently, never staying in the same place for more than a couple of years. In 2010, he abruptly switched careers and began defending criminals instead of prosecuting them. All the while, Westbrook was unaware that Jones had committed suicide, being unable to continue living the trauma of being molested. The Boys of Sudworth Place Westbrook is first seen in court defending a client. The following night, he calls Linda while he is buying flowers. Afterwards, he spots Griffith on his car hitting it with a baseball bat, prompting Westbrook to call the police. Then, he chases Griffith to a secluded area. When he corners him, Westbrook is attacked behind by Ford, who puts a sack on his head and knocks him unconscious. Later, Westbrook wakes up in a pit full of shattered glass inside a warehouse, where he finds himself barefoot and bloodied. The boys reveal themselves to Westbrook and begin to torture him. After a while, Griffith orders Westbrook to take off his clothes. At first, Westbrook refuses to, but he is forced to at gunpoint. He finally knows who they are when Ford says Jones' name and drops a picture of the four boys when they were kids. Despite this, he keeps denying that he molested them in order to avoid going to jail. Later, the boys bring Stiller to the warehouse. Afterwards, Griffith is dropped into the pit by Stiller and killed after a struggle over Westbrook's life. Westbrook looks at Griffith's body and tells them that he is dead, then mocks that they will never get the confession from him now because of the murder they committed. While Ford leaves to buy gasoline, Westbrook convinces Stiller to let him out of the pit and he does so. Afterwards, when Westbrook tells Stiller that he knows about his own pedophilia, he becomes enraged and kills him by shooting him. Modus Operandi Westbrook targeted young boys residing at Sudworth Place. He would take them to an apartment that he had privately purchased, where he provided them with candy and video games. Then, he would molest them and took their photos afterwards as trophies. He would keep those photos in the same apartment. Westbrook would also take some of the boys on overnight group camping trips, where he presumably molested them as well. According to a flashback shown of Westbrook and a resident of Sudworth Place, he would apparently take at least some of his victims to the shower, where he washed, groomed, and molested them. Profile Westbrook is a pedophile who used his position of authority to exploit the trust of his young victims. As an attorney, he had unfettered access to vulnerable victims who were extremely easy to groom. He targeted prepubescent boys who would be afraid to come forward to the authorities, deeming them as easy targets because they were ostracized from society due to the crimes they had committed. However, with his abduction, it appears his past may have come back to haunt him. Real-Life Comparison Westbrook is extremely similar to Jerry Sandusky and was compared to him by the BAU - Both were pedophiles who once had good reputations in the public due to their occupations, which they used a facade for their crimes. They also used child-grooming strategies to gain the trust of their victims before molesting them, targeted troubled boys, avoided children they met through their occupations as countermeasures, and met them through organizations specializing in troubled children. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 2002 to 2004: The following were all molested: **Brian Stiller **Chad Griffith **Andrew Ford **Matthew "Matt" Jones **Two other unnamed victims **Presumably numerous other unnamed victims Notes *Westbrook is extremely similar to Hamilton Bartholomew ("Unknown Subject") - Both were sex offenders with a specific gender preference (males in Westbrook's, females in Batholomew's),went uncaught for several years, and were later abducted by at least one of their former victims and excessively tortured by them, which ultimately led to the discovery of their crimes (though only Bartholomew was apprehended, as Westbrook died during his torture). Appearances *Season Ten **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Pedophiles Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Murder Victims Category:Abduction Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Survivors Category:Child Molesters Category:Captives